Helotry
by Ceasefire
Summary: DinoHibari:: Hibari Kyouya belonged to no one. Least of all Dino Cavallone.


My first time writing Reborn; it's kind of terrifying, honestly. Haha...

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the rightful property of Amano Akira. This is a fanwork written purely for both your entertainment and mine.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya belonged to no one. He was free, a solitary and uncontrollable force, and he liked it that way; going about his own business without trouble caused by crowding herbivores and their trivial problems. He was a man unable to be tamed; no one could say they owned him, least of all the Vongola Tenth.

His only goal was to become stronger. Hibari Kyouya was more than satisfied this way, and knew in the back of his mind that nothing would ever change.

* * *

Dino Cavallone, to put it simply, irritated Hibari Kyouya far more than was usual. The Italian had walked into Hibari's world with dirty shoes on, and had assumed far too much in thinking that the younger man would want his help at all.

It was only after they were standing opposite one another on Namimori's roof, weapons in hand, that Hibari felt the barest edge of interest begin to sneak into his smirk.

"I'll make you strong, Kyouya."

Hibari noted the use of his first name, but ultimately refused to acknowledge it.

"I don't need your help."

"Stronger than anyone else."

Hibari leapt forward as the last syllable left Dino's lips, tonfas a comfortable, cold weight in his hands. The blonde man had apparently counted on him losing his temper, and had his whip curled around Hibari's wrists in an instant. He glared at the leather tangled around his arms and then at the man at the other end of it, and decided at that very moment that he hated the way Cavallone smiled. He itched to wipe that infuriating expression off the man's face.

"I'll train you properly."

His wrists were released, and he scowled, gripping his own weapons tight in his hands.

He wouldn't let anyone remain stronger than himself, least of all Dino Cavallone.

* * *

It was late afternoon; Hibari's breathing had returned to normal, evening out gradually as he recovered from the physical strain of the training. Dino's breathing was still a little rough in his throat, but he looked happy, and chuckled a little as he stared at his student sitting directly across from him, arms resting upon raised knees.

"Should we finish for today?"

"Tired already, Bucking Horse?"

"No. Just ready to finish for the day."

"You're weak, Cavallone."

"Whatever you say, Kyouya," Dino replied as he pulled himself to his feet, corners of his mouth curving upward. Hibari felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, and he scowled.

"Same time tomorrow, then."

Hibari gave a stiff nod. Dino reached over and ruffled his hair on his way to the door; a fleeting touch, barely there at all, but it still made Hibari grit his teeth so hard his mouth almost went numb.

* * *

The next time they trained together -- at the end of their most violent battle yet -- Dino slid one arm around Hibari's waist, pulled him close and kissed him on the mouth, lips barely parted and soft.

Hibari allowed this, compliant and slow and lazy. The afternoon breeze was dry and unsatisfying; it barely quelled the heat in his skin at the points where Dino had touched him.

* * *

Somewhere in between – Hibari could not pinpoint where, when he looked back later, much later – things began to slowly shift.

* * *

Years went by, and everything around Hibari Kyouya seemed to change, while he himself remained in a comfortable limbo. He remained as solitary and free as he had always wanted. He still desired to be more powerful than anyone else. And he still hadn't succeeded in wiping that fucking annoying grin off of Cavallone's face.

Nothing had changed between Hibari and Dino; Hibari still resented acknowledging the older man as his 'tutor', and Dino still delighted in making a point of it every time they met. Dino still sent heartfelt but wasted gifts to Kyouya for his birthday; Kyouya still sent them back unopened, and Dino would simply shake his head and smile when the boxes found their way back to Italy looking exactly like they had before they'd left. They still fought every time they met and if they ended up a bloodied, bruised and sweaty mess beneath the expensive silk sheets of the penthouse apartment that Dino called home on his frequent trips to Japan, it was just another thread in the rich tapestry of Kyouya's tedium. Dino was more than happy to accept that this happened more often than not.

Hibari Kyouya still belonged to no one.

"I'm happy to see you again, Kyouya," Dino murmured against the top of Hibari's head, and Hibari shut his eyes, caught somewhere between comfort in familiarity and irritation in intimacy.

"My flight leaves tomorrow at 8:20pm."

He hadn't bothered asking when Cavallone would be returning to Italy, but the older man had apparently felt the need to inform him, anyway.

"We could see one another again before I leave."

"No," Hibari replied. He suddenly felt far too vulnerable, pressed naked against Dino Cavallone like this. He lazily thought through the previous times they'd been like this, and came to the conclusion he never felt this way after sex before. He also realised he was long past counting up the times they'd been intimate on one hand.

"I'll call you when I land in Italy, then," Dino said. With the older man's lips pressed against his hair, Hibari could feel his mouth curl into that smile he hated so much.

Dino gladly took Hibari's silence as consent.

"This is unusual, Kyouya."

"What?"

"You're usually long gone by now."

"It's late."

Dino hummed in agreement, fingers lightly curling where they rested, against Hibari's hips.

He was relieved when the younger man still wasn't gone by the time he settled down to sleep.

* * *

When Dino Cavallone awoke in the middle of the night in a cold bed, he realised that both Kyouya and all traces of his presence were gone.

* * *

Hibari scowled, feeling annoyed that he'd ever let things go so far. Feeling like some idiotic, weak herbivore for not seeing it from the instant it had started.

From the first moment when Cavallone had bound his wrists, to the first time when he had been pressed down by the other man into those now familiar silk sheets, to the first time he'd crawled onto the older man in the afterglow and had bitten down on his bottom lip and tasted the bitter, satisfying tang of his blood.

He was owned by no one.

Least of all Dino fucking Cavallone.

* * *

When Dino next returned to Japan, he was surprised to find Hibari Kyouya waiting in his bedroom, looking the deadliest he'd seen him since he first met him on top of Namimori Middle School.

"What a pleasant surprise, Kyouya. Did Romario let you in?"

The attack Hibari aimed at him left a shallow cut across the top of his right cheek.

Having expected no one to be in his room, Dino was unarmed. It was only a matter of time before he was caught between a wall and Kyouya's wrath.

"This is a little more violent than the way you usually greet me," Dino mused, "But only barely."

"Shut up," Hibari hissed, one tonfa still pressed to Dino's neck as he kissed him; he broke away half a minute later, smirking at the slight rasp in the older man's breath, the slight tinge of red on his skin as he caught his breath.

The way Cavallone breathed with cold metal against his throat reminded Hibari of that day on Namimori's roof when he had first been touched by the Bucking Horse in a way that didn't lead to both of them fighting to the point of exhaustion.

"Let me make one thing clear."

"Anything," Dino replied, looking vaguely amused despite himself. Kyouya's dark expression was growing ever darker.

"I belong to no one."

"I never said you belonged to anyone."

"Everything but your mouth says otherwise."

"Oh, Kyouya," Dino almost sighed, eyes shut, "I knew I would never have any chance of that. I'm not naive enough to think anyone could ever tame you. Believe me, I did try. If anyone here is thinking anything like that, it's not me."

Amber eyes flashed open, stared directly at him; Hibari stared back, refusing to back down.

"But thank you for exciting those ideas in me. Regardless of how brief they were."

Hibari clenched his teeth, tonfa still pressed against Cavallone's throat. Dino hummed gently, smiled and reached up to brushed a stray strand of dark hair away from the younger man's face.

"Kyouya..."

Dino felt the stinging blow hit his face before he saw Hibari move; he flinched and groaned, and then almost gasped as he felt the younger man press his lips roughly against his own.

"Stop fucking _smiling_."

Dino wasn't able to respond before Kyouya kissed him again.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was still free, and Dino Cavallone wouldn't have had him any other way.

**END**

Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
